One Rainy Day
by Sailor Saiyan007
Summary: A typhoon hits and Luke worries over Akari venturing out into the storm. When she suggests that he goes with her to take care of her animals, he happily agrees and some minor chaos ensues. Very fluffy. One-shot.


It was the middle of spring, of course there was going to be a typhoon. It was only a matter of time before one struck, but Akari didn't think it would be two days after her wedding to Luke.

They had just finished moving all of his things into her humble abode and were settling as well as two could just days after marriage. When the typhoon struck, however, Luke was aghast when she got up at her normal time and began to prepare to venture out into the storm.

"You're not really going out there, are you? It's dangerous!" he had exclaimed, worry evident in his eyes.

"Of course I am," Akari replied, confused by his actions. "I have animals to take care of, Luke. They need to be fed and I need to make sure they're all okay."

"But it's-"

"I do this every time there's a storm, Luke. I'll be fine," Akari replied, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and looking him right in the eye.

"I don't like this," he mumbled, looking away. Atari pecked him on the cheek and said brightly, "I'll be fine, really! The coop and barn aren't that far anyway. I'm just stepping right outside then back in. You're working yourself up over nothing."

His blue eyes looked back at her, worry still lingering in them. Akari sighed. "Would it make you feel better if you came with me? I could get done faster that way too."

Luke's face lit up at her suggestion. "That's a great idea! You've gotta be the smartest person on the island, Akari!"

She rolled her eyes at his antics, a smile slipping onto her face at his compliment. "If a farmer is the smartest person and not the mayor or doctor, we might be in trouble."

…

"Why the hell do you like these demon birds so much?" Luke cried as he was attacked by her chickens for the third time, making Akari double over with laughter yet again.

Climbing onto the shipping box in the coop, Luke starting swatting them away with the broom Akari kept in there. "Hey, be careful! Don't hurt them!" she said, picking up one of his unfortunate victims and cradling it to her.

"Don't hurt them? They were going to eat me!" he cried indignantly.

Atari shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "How can you be so afraid of them? They're so tiny and helpless." She stroked the feathers of the chicken in her arms and it rested its head against her arm, acting more like a pleased cat than a chicken.

"You have to have them under a spell or something. There's no way chickens are that nice!"

Akari laughed and set the chicken on its feet. It let out a happy chirp and hopped away. "I've spent a lot of time with them Luke. They know me well; you're a stranger to them. Chickens are naturally skittish so you kind of brought put the worst in them. Now get off my shipping box and help me instead of standing there and screaming!"

Luke pouted at Akari's authoritative tone. "But they're mean!" he whined, sounding more like a three year old than a grown man.

Akari rolled her eyes and ignored him, set on getting her chores done. She looked around, trying to see which of the chickens she had yet to feed. Luke stayed put, broom ready to strike at any moment.

After assuring that all of her chickens and silkworms were well fed and the coop was holding up well against the storm, ("Of course it is!" Luke had exclaimed when she expressed this concern. "Me and my dad built it! It can withstand anything!") she coaxed Luke off of the shipping box and returned the broom to its resting place. Together, the two ducked back into the storm and sprinted the few feet separating the coop and barn. Pulling the large door shut behind them, Akari attempted to shake some of the rain out of her hair with her fingers while Luke removed his bandana and shook his head like a dog, making Akari shriek as he flung droplets everywhere.

He grinned widely at her and shook again. Akari shrieked once more and swatted at him, barely making contact with his shoulder. His grin only grew at the contact and he pulled her in for a bear hug. Akari nearly bit her tongue to keep from screaming again- he was _cold!-_ and made a face at him to show her displeasure. She started squirming, trying to free herself because holy crap she was _cold_ and he wasn't helping and then he was kissing her.

She still wasn't used to the feeling. They hadn't had a ton of physical contact prior to their marriage, so the sensation of his lips on hers still sent shivers up and down her spine and made her weak in the knees as she practically melted against him. Then she felt him smirk into the kiss and she pulled back, glaring and fidgeting until she finally broke free.

"Aww, c'mon Akari, why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," she replied immediately. She wasn't, really, just slightly irritated and very, very cold.

"Are you sure? You seem mad to me," Luke said, his shoulders dropping and his overall demeanor reminding her of a puppy that had just been told 'no.'

She sighed, the last bits of irritation leaving her. "I'm not, I promise."

"Good," he replied as he proceeded to grab her by the waist and kiss her again, making all coherent thought leave her as she drowned in passion and love and lust.

The need for air finally brought Akari back to reality as she pulled back, breathing heavily and putting a hand on his chest when he leaned back down for more. He looked confused until she said, "I really do need to finish my chores, Luke. You're supposed to be helping me, not distracting me."

He laughed and pecked her lips once more before releasing her. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" he asked in his overly enthusiastic way.

"Here," she said, going over to one of the walls and grabbing the brush. "Can you go brush my sheep for me?Its hair is starting to get kind of long and I don't want it to get too unruly."

"Sure thing, boss lady!" he replied, grinning at her and winking as he took the brush and went to the sheep, letting it sniff him for a moment before starting on his task.

Akari rolled her eyes and smiled slightly before going to the feed dispenser, distributing the correct amounts of food for all four of her barn animals. She had just finished this task when a particularly bright lightning strike hit, followed almost immediately by the loudest crash of thunder they had yet to hear. All of the animals recoiled, but her horse in particular seemed to have a very adverse reaction. It neighed loudly, rearing up onto its back legs and kicking at the air, trying to dispel the invisible foe.

"Woah, woah there," Akari said, keeping her voice light and calming, her arms up in front of her face in case one of its hooves struck a little too close to her. The horse fell back onto four legs and stared at her with fear evident in its large eyes. She slowly approached the large animal, reaching for its head and stroking down the middle gently, trying to soothe the large beast. It seemed to visibly relax at her touch and it headbutted her, wanting more contact. She giggled and hugged the horse's neck, its gleaming white mane falling over her. She gave it a pat on the neck and backed up. The horse through its head around slightly in protest, but didn't move from its spot as Akari continued to move away. It stared at her for a moment longer before snorting and ducking into its food bin.

Akari turned around, intent on getting the brush from Luke, whom she was surprised to see watching her with a look of wonder on his face. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I think I know why you do this now," he replied, confusing Akari even more.

"What are you talking about, Luke?"

"I always kind of wondered why you chose this job out of all of them," he started to explain. "It's not the easiest job in the world, ya know? Of course you do, you've been doing it for a while now. But I never really understood _why_ since it's so hard to keep up with all of the animals and crops and everything. But now I realize that taking care of these animals isn't even a job but what you were destined for. You calmed that horse down so easily, and all of your demon chickens are more like pleased cats when you interact with them. You do put a spell on them; it's a spell of someone who really loves animals and I guess they can sense that."

All Akari could do was blink in surprise. She had known that Luke wasn't nearly as stupid as most of the other islanders thought he was, but even she never expected this kind of analysis from him. What blew her away even more was that every word that he said had been spot on; she knew the moment she started this ranch that it was her destiny, and had soon realized that the animals did act different around her than they did even Renee, who she had thought loved animals more than she did, but, perhaps she was wrong about that.

When Akari finally caught her bearing, she smiled at him. "You're completely right Luke."

He grinned at her. "I don't hear that often."

She laughed and walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He was caught off guard at her actions, but quickly responded, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Akari broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "I love you," she said, gazing into his blue eyes that reflected her emotions.

He grinned at her words. "I love you too."

* * *

D'aww

I was going to write more than this but this seemed like a good ending point.

I'm not really a fluff writer so I hope this lived up to your fluff-standards.

And the typhoon really did happen in my game literally two days after I got married to Luke then this started forming in my head and it just wouldn't go away so here you are

Please review!


End file.
